In Her Dreams
by cliffieluv
Summary: Isabel can't stop dreaming about a certain someone, but are they turning into nightmares?! (Mi/I)
1. Default Chapter

Title: In Her Dreams  
  
Author: Luv  
  
Rating: PG-13. Michael/Isabel.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Jason Katims owns everything else, unfortunately.  
  
Dedication: To Sab, who never stops busting my balls for fic or posting.  
  
She should walk away from the light but the end of the tunnel is near and she can't stop her feet from their fixed flight. This blinding white light repels all color but has absorbed her pale soul with its hypnotic glare. Sculptured hands wave a comfortable invitation. She knows those hands, trusts them, and gives them full responsibility as tour guide on this divine journey. Alex would never steer her wrong.  
  
It was just a little longer and she'd be there. She didn't see the second set of hands until she was one step from the light but once they entered her consciousness a sense of dread shook her core. She should have known he'd be here to haunt her. Not even this sacred light could stop Kivar from pursuing his obsession. She twirled around to escape his calloused talons and cried out as she saw Max, Kyle and Jesse holding out their hands to her too. She sought Alex for help but his stoic face yielded no solution.  
  
"No. I can't choose. Don't make me choose."  
  
She turned away from her brother, best friend and husband, and as she did so her breath caught when she saw the hand with its trademark silver ring shining, reaching out palm up, fingers stretched out for eternity in wait of being entwined with hers. Michael didn't wiggle his pointer finger or grab at her like the others, his remained projected forward as if carried by clouds of air, waiting silently for her to place her smaller hand in his.  
  
She did, touching their hands softly finger to finger, palm against palm. She snaked her hand along his forearm, up to his shoulder and around his back. Alex stood behind Michael in front of the white light with his hand still outstretched and in response she laid her head on his chest silently asking the warrior to make the decision for her. But, the light wasn't for her. A shadow sneaked behind Michael and as the young man fell to his knees, Isabel screamed as his blood soaked her ivory hand crimson.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Isabel gasped, and shot upright. Five sets of eyes gawked at her from the side of the hotel bed, asking a million questions without uttering one syllable. She fixated on Michael checking like an obsessive compulsive for wounds or blood but he seemed fine, just a little confused. She was too, what was that she had seen? Was it only a nightmare or could it have been a premonition? Either way, she would have to tell him. She raised her chin to look into his green eyes.  
  
"I just witnessed your death."  
  
…to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

In Her Dreams by Luv  
  
The disclaimer, etc. is written in Part 1.  
  
  
  
Isabel explained her dream in as much detail as she could remember. Michael didn't look scared or worried, but rather skeptical and curious. Isabel wanted something concrete to tell him but she had only had this vision through a dream. Who would believe her when she was having trouble believing herself? Though, it had felt too real to dismiss entirely. Kyle was pacing, Maria appeared faint and Liz immediately looked to Max, who was just as clueless as the others.  
  
"Michael, this may mean nothing, but with us you never know. Watch your back."  
  
She was worried for him. She had held him in her arms as he sagged to the floor, his body draining of energy and life right before her eyes. She heard his breathing become staggered and shallow as he fought a losing battle with his tortured lungs. She remembered the pain rip through her soul like a run in a stocking as he uttered his last words in her ear. It wouldn't end like that for Michael, not if Isabel had anything to say about it.  
  
"Yes, mommy."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes at his sarcastic remark. It was expected, though. Michael hated being told what to do, even if it was given with the best of intentions. She would keep a close check on him anyway, not too close or his bloodhound Maria might bite, but just enough to make sure he remained alive. There was no way in hell Isabel was going to let Michael leave her too.  
  
"Very funny Michael. It's late, everyone get some sleep and we'll regroup in the morning."  
  
Liz, Max, Maria and Michael filed out of the room while Kyle returned to the adjoining bed next to hers. She wrapped the thin yellow blanket around herself and sagged back into the pillow and mattress. She watched as Kyle's back drifted up and down, eager to talk about her dream with him, but knowing she couldn't without aggravating his fear of persecution and more generally, all things alien.  
  
"Leave it alone, Isabel. We're safe now, we have been for months, so don't try to fix what isn't broken."  
  
Isabel was sure those words were scribbled on a bathroom wall at a rest stop, not scripted by Buddha. She flipped over and turned her back to Kyle, who sighed and mumbled goodnight. She closed her eyes, imagined lying on soft grass under a star soaked sky, and wished on the brightest one for a dreamless sleep. It didn't turn out that way. Isabel woke up in a cold sweat after a dizzying dream. She remembered seeing green and red, feeling a fire on her face and smelling the stomach turning odor of burnt rubber, hearing screams of anguish and desperation. It was vague and although she wanted to analyze it, Isabel didn't have the time or patience when the gang decided to leave the hotel early in the morning to keep on moving.  
  
The shrubbery by the side of the road shielded the van and its passengers from roving eyes. The old boy had taken its last breath, and although Max and Kyle tried using both alien power and mechanic know-how to bring the van back to life, it was clear that this was one creature nobody could save. They were ten miles from nowhere and everyone was frustrated and cranky. Kyle continued fiddling with the monkey wrench ignoring Max's yelling that if he would just let him try again, he could heal the van. Kyle dropped his tools and in a moment was up in Max's face.  
  
"I'm sick of your holier than though attitude Maxi-Boy. I'm a mechanic and I'm going to work on the van, whether you like it or not."  
  
Max's temper got the best of him. Isabel smelled the burnt rubber of the tires first and while Max looked astonished that he had blasted the van in a failed attempt to blast Kyle, Isabel's mind was not on her brother, but had flashed back to her dream. The smell of burnt rubber was the tires catching fire, she was sure of it now. She focused on the screams she had heard, what had the person been saying? Her eyes widened in shock as her brain formulated the exact sequence of events in a matter of seconds. Maria and Liz returning to find the van engulfed in flames, Maria screaming that Michael was still inside, Max putting out the flames too late, Michael's charred still body being dragged out.  
  
"No, Michael!"  
  
Max snapped out of his reverie when his sister screamed and watched as Isabel waved her hand over the van and like magic executed the scalding flames. She ran to the back and opened the door to find a startled Michael rubbing his eyes. He was okay, and as that thought settled in her brain she realized what just happened. Her dream had been another vision, one that had foreseen this disaster and saved Michael's life. She had startled the fates. Destiny might not be black and white after all.  
  
"What's going on, Isabel?"  
  
Isabel didn't have a chance to answer for Maria ran up and threw her arms around Michael's neck. Isabel backed away, but while Michael's body hugged Maria, his eyes were clasped on Isabel's. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. 


End file.
